beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Helio Hydra V145VWB
'Helio Hydra V145VW'B is a stamina type beyblade. It is the brother beyblade to Selene Sydra CH145MF. RPB Beybladers can buy this bey for 200 EXP. }} Face Bolt: Hydra The Hydra face bolt depics three dragon heads and a text spelling "Helio". The bolt of Hydra is extremely sturdy and its tightly locked in with the rest of beyblade. Energy Ring: Hydra The Hydra energy ring is an orange color with two dragon like heads wraped around eachother as they circle the energy ring. The set up of the hydra helps the face bolt to stay locked in and balanced while changing. One "dragon" is orange and the other red. Fusion Wheel: Helio The Helio fusion wheel is a red color with several fin like notches that are depicted with orange lines (similar to the sol fusion wheel). The wheel can move to form together to form a fully circular ring for defending making this mode, defence mode. Stamina mode is the normal mode where the wheel's notches are used to redirect the spin path of the opposing beyblade. Spin Track: Variable 145 V145 Spin track is made of two parts that are used to change the spin modes of Hydra Helio. Defence mode is usually used with the matching mode of the Hydra Energy Ring. The defence mode uses the complete ring form to keep Helio Hydra in balance and immovability. The stamina mode puts the Spin Track in three seperate piece form and releases the center hatch so it can spin and bypass the opponent. Preformance Tip: Variable Wide Ball Wide Ball flat is a customized variant of the wide ball tip. The ball piece is used to have 4 seperate types of tips, flat, sharp, semi flat and ball. The tips are changed by popping out the ball and turning it to the appropriate tip. The tip change only works before spinning so it must be changed before shooting it. Abilities Fire Wall Raising: A strong wall of fire summoned from the Helio wheel from the wheel sparking in the inside surrounds the bey to protect from physical attacks, wind and earth, however, there is a hole in the top and can be jumped into. This move can be destroyed with a water move, and wears off after a few turns. It can't be used in a water stage where water is touching the bey. When this combines with Ice Wall Raising, it makes a unbreakable defense move that only can be destroyed with another fire/water combo. However, it wears off after a few turns. Plasma Burning Blast: The Helio wheel begins to spin at an insane speed, making the bey catch fire and shoot balls of plasma. It can be put out with a water move. It can't be used in a water stage where water is touching the bey. Eruption Burning Inferno: The Helio wheel spins, and the bey tilts so it begins to burrow in the ground. It will the burst out of the ground near the opposing bey, scattering flaming rocks and dirt. This move can be averted by using an earthquake similar move, and it can't be used in a water stage. Special moves Rising Sun Strike: A mighty ball of fire emerges from the Helio wheel and the spirit of the bey to strike the opponent. This can be destroyed by a water attack. However, when in a tag battle with Selene Hydra, and powered up with it's special move, Rising Moon Strike, it can only be avoided by a chance to dodge, or a special move of equal strength. Rising Eclipse Strike: When Rising Moon Strike is used with Rising Sun Strike, it combines to make a mighty special move, Rising Eclipse Strike! This move cannot be destroyed with just any elemental move since the fire combined with the water and ice, so the only way to destroy it is with a special move of equal or more strength. However, you can dodge it, but it has a high probability to hit. Can only be used in a tag team with Selene Hyrda.